


A Lifetime Apart

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Altering the future, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Supernatural Elements, Time Skips, Very happy ending, Younger Eren, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), memory of character death, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Levi feels a strange connection with one of his regular customers.There's something oddly comfortable about him, like a forgotten familiarity of a lifetime already lived and a lifetime about to begin.





	A Lifetime Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Wowww. That summary screams reincarnation AU doesn't it? I hate to ruin it, but so no one is disappointed, it's not reincarnation but there are similar elements
> 
>    
> Phew!  
> I honestly don't remember the last time I wrote a so much in such a short time.  
> It's been a hell of a year. But I got this idea yesterday afternoon and it just happened!
> 
> I also wanted to shout out to the people who have given me such amazing comments and messages lately. You guys are the absolute best! I've been in a weird place and was almost ready to give up on Ereri for a bit, but I realized I can't give up on my boys or you, no matter how awful some parts of the fandom are!
> 
> You're all amazing and I appreciate everyone who follows/reads my work!
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> (I'm sorry, parts of this are sad!)

“Good Morning,” Levi said, his voice half an octave higher than normal and an annoyingly pleasant smile plastered on his face as he greeted the customers as they walked through the door.

 

Levi hated his job. He had nothing against Reception as a profession, it was an important job and someone had to do it, he just didn’t have the personality for it. He didn’t enjoy answering phone calls all day long; transferring to coworkers who never answered their phones, writing out messages for customers offended by the idea of voicemail, repeating “ _Good Morning, Jaegar Group Incorporated, Levi speaking_ ” fourteen thousand times a day.

Levi was not a social person, he was not someone who spoke first or smiled without reason. He wasn’t completely reclusive but he wasn’t outgoing or bubbly either, so turning himself into a person that was for eight hours a day, was mentally exhausting.

But work was work, Levi needed a job and jobs weren’t easy to come by these days, especially ones that paid more than a couple dollars over minimum wage. He would stick it out, get the experience that he needed and find a new job; or maybe take over the Junior Accountant job since it was currently occupied by the dumbest piece of shit Levi had ever met, who had him doing at least forty percent of her work already.

So he spent his days working away, answering the phone, exchanging pleasantries, hiding his disdain, and bitching in the group chat with Erwin and Hange.

 

“God, it’s freezing in here,” A man’s voice broke through Levi’s concentration.

Levi tried not to roll his eyes a the comment, he knew it was cold, it was always cold; his area of the workplace didn’t have properly regulated temperatures, it was freezing in the winter and sweltering in the summer. Stifling a sigh he looked up at the owner of the comment, taken back by the honest look of concern in his brilliant green eyes.

 

“Oh… yeah the windows aren’t insulated very well,” Levi stammered, eyes running over the older man.

He had seen this man before, he had become a regular customer over the past few weeks; coming in nearly every day to pick up parts or items for the machinery used where he worked. He was incredibly handsome, even with the small wrinkles around his eyes and the streaks of gray running through his hair. His eyes were captivating; green on first glance but swirls of blue and even gold making themselves known the longer you stared into them. He had a straight nose and perfect teeth, he stood tall, had broad shoulders, and spoke with a hint of a German accent.

“Clearly,” The man said, eyes moving from Levi to the wall of windows surrounding them, “It’s colder in here than it is outside. Do you have a heater at least?”

“Yeah, I have this shitty little one under my desk. Also fuzzy socks, warm boots, and about three shirts,” Levi said, cracking a small smile; the first real one all day.

“That’s smart,” The man said with a small smile of his own, his eyes lingering on Levi’s face for a moment.

 

Normally Levi would feel uncomfortable with someone’s eyes on him for so long. He often had customers flirting with him or checking him out and he hated it, but there was something different about this man. Levi didn’t feel self-conscious with his eyes on him, he didn’t look at Levi with lust or cocky playfulness; his eyes held a sense of longing and familiarity, as though Levi reminded him of someone.

 

“Well, you have to adapt,” Levi said with a shrug, grabbing the sales order from the counter and keying it into his computer, “How are you paying?”

“I have a credit card number,” The man said, breaking his focus on Levi and reaching into his breast pocket for a card with a handwritten number.

“Your hands are freezing too,” The man said as Levi passed him his receipt, their fingers brushing lightly.

“My hands are always cold, “ Levi scoffed playfully, “I can’t exactly wear mittens while I work.”

“Here! Take these,” The man said, pulling off his fingerless gloves to give to Levi.

“No Sir, I couldn’t,” Levi said, his eyes wide with surprise as the stranger offered him his own gloves.

“You can. I have ten pairs of these at home,” He insisted.

“We don’t even know each other,” Levi said quietly, staring at the man with wonder, watching as he smiled softly and held out his hand.

 

“I’m Eren,” He introduced, holding out his hand.

“Levi,” Levi said, shaking it shyly.

“It’s nice to meet you Levi, now that we know each other, I’d really like you to take these gloves,” Eren smiled, his eyes lighting up with an almost childlike happiness.

“Thank you,” Levi said, pulling them on and ducking his dead to hide the blush rising in his cheeks over how a man Eren’s age could look so cute.

“You’re welcome Levi, I’ll see you around,” Eren said, zipping up his coat and heading toward the door with a wave.

Levi waved back with a small smile on his face; it wasn’t very often he had a meaningful encounter with a customer. Eren seemed like a sweet older man, very kind with a hint of sadness about him and Levi found himself wondering what had caused it and whether he could make Eren smile again the next time they spoke.

 

 

Short conversations became a regular thing between Levi and Eren; each time Eren came into the store he would linger by the counter for a few minutes after he paid.

Levi found himself enjoying these conversations, speaking comfortably with Eren each time he came in, teasing him when he came in multiple times a day. He knew Eren enjoyed their time together too; often stalling if Levi had other customers so he could spend a few moments with him afterward.

They didn’t talk of anything important or personal; Eren would ask how Levi’s day had gone or they would discuss some local news stories. One day, they spent a solid twenty minutes talking about the guys who stole a backhoe and crashed it through a grocery store window to steal an ATM the night before. Who doesn’t notice a backhoe driving through a parking lot at 3am?

 

Levi hadn’t realized how much he looked forward to his visits from Eren until they stopped; he found himself wondering where the older man was, if he was okay, and if he left why hadn’t he said goodbye? Then he berated himself for thinking such things; they weren’t anything to each other, only acquaintances who enjoyed a little chit chat to break up their work day. They had nothing in common and Eren was at least twenty years older than Levi, though Levi did like the way Eren’s eyes sparkled when they spoke.

The next time Eren came in, it was three months later and Levi was on a phone call. Trying to figure out why some outstanding invoices still hadn’t been paid; running between the third party company set to pay that account and the department responsible for sending the invoices in to the proper people, who was giving him nothing in the way of useful information.

Levi mouthed an “I’m sorry,” to Eren as he processed Eren’s payment while keeping up with the conversation in his ear; information he did not have access to and questions he did not know the answer. He wanted nothing more than to slam the phone down and ignore the situation all together so he could catch up Eren, but if he didn’t deal with the issue, no one would.

Eren chuckled softly, nodding his thanks to Levi as he pocketed his receipt and headed for the door; glancing back for a long moment before leaving.

Levi felt a pit in his stomach as he watched Eren leave, disappointment welling up inside of him over the missed opportunity. When had he grown so attached to the older man?

 

 

“Where were you?” Levi asked the next time Eren came in, a smile stretching over Eren’s lips, making his eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Why, did you miss me?” Eren chuckled

“What? No! It was just weird, you’re here like three times a day then you…weren’t,” Levi said, not meeting Eren’s eyes.

“I missed you too Levi,” Eren said with a soft smile, “I’m sorry, I had to go home for a while.”

“Where’s home?” Levi asked, cringing at his own boldness, though Eren seemed to take it in stride.

“Far away from here,” Eren said.

“Germany?” Levi asked, “Your accent,” He added when Eren raised a brow in surprise.

“I left Germany when I was 15, I thought I had grown out of my accent,” Eren laughed.

“It’s subtle, but I can hear it sometimes,” Levi said shyly, choosing not admit to his intense love of accents, though by the knowing smile on Eren’s face he may have been more transparent than he had hoped.

“You have a good ear,” Eren smiled.

“Hey Levi!” Zeke called from across the showroom.

Levi groaned inwardly as he watched the CEO’s son walk toward him. Zeke was an alright guy; around Levi’s age, a little annoying at times, and Levi wasn’t sure exactly what he did for the company, other than manage the social media accounts, but overall he liked him. In this moment, however; Levi was not impressed by the interruption.

“Well I should let you get back to work,” Eren said suddenly, zipping up his coat.

“I need post it notes. Do you have any other than yellow?” Zeke cut in before Levi could say goodbye, his eyes moving from Levi to Eren.

“I don’t,” Levi answered, though Zeke ignored him as he eyed Eren suspiciously.

“Do I know you? You look awfully familiar,” Zeke said.

“Um, no. I don’t think so. One of those faces I guess.” Eren said quickly, glancing over to Levi with a nod before rushing toward the exit. Levi thought it a little strange, Eren had never run off like that before. Was he embarrassed to be caught talking to him?

 

Levi barely heard what Zeke rattled on about for the next ninety seconds, throwing a pack of yellow post it notes and a couple pens at the other man in hopes of shutting him up about his rolled ankle and half hour time zones, so he could wallow in self pity.

 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He had been growing feelings for the older man since he had introduced himself; he was all for an age difference, but twenty years was a little intense, wasn’t it? Eren was just so kind and sweet, so attentive and interesting to talk to. He hung on Levi’s every word, no matter how dull the topic and always responded with something fun or witty.

 

“I hate life,” Levi groaned, laying his head on the table as he, Hange, and Erwin stopped in for dinner.

“It must be bad if you’re letting the table touch your face,” Erwin said, shrugging off his coat and letting it fall behind him in the booth.

“My job sucks, my department boss is an idiot, I’m going no where in life, and I’m pretty sure I’m crushing on a guy who is embarrassed by me,” Levi groaned.

“Who’s embarrassed by you?” Hange asked, perking up with interest.

“Just some customer I talk to sometimes,” Levi said.

“Is it the old guy?” She asked.

“He’s not old!” Levi defended, sitting up only to find matching grins on his two best friends faces.

“It’s the old guy,” Erwin laughed.

“He’s like fifty, he’s not old.” Levi sulked.

“You’re right, in general fifty is not old, but when you’re twenty nine; fifty is a little old.” Erwin said.

“Aww, don’t say that. Love knows no boundaries. If Levi wants to bone someone twice his age, who are we to stop him?” Hange teased.

“I am not boning anyone. I just like talking to him,” Levi said defiantly.

 

“Okay fine. Why do you think he’s embarrassed by you?” Erwin asked, giving a charming smile to the waitress as she brought them glasses of ice water.

“I don’t know. We were talking, then Zeke came over and he rushed out. Like he didn’t want to be seen talking to me,” Levi said, stirring the ice in his glass with his straw and not meeting Erwin or Hange’s eyes.

“Maybe he didn’t want to get you in trouble,” Erwin suggested.

“Maybe… but the rushing was a little much…” Levi said.

“Aww, you’re just paranoid, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad!” Hange insisted.

“Yeah. Okay, you’re probably right. I’ll see how he acts next time he comes in.” Levi said, feeling stupid for even bringing it up, “Anyway, how’s your new job Hange? Working on anything interesting?”

“I’m working on something phenomenal!!” Hange cried excitedly, “It’s so amazing and ground breaking and I’m not allowed to tell you any details.”

“Nothing at all?” Erwin asked.

“Not a peep. But it’s earth shattering!!” Hange exclaimed.

“That’s really great Hange, I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Levi smiled.

“Same here, you deserve it,” Erwin smiled.

“Aww, thanks guys. You’re the best. You’ll be the first to know if anything comes of it.” Hange said, pulling Levi into a side hug just as the waitress came back to take their orders.

 

“Oh my god,” Levi said, slumping down in his seat as Eren walked into the diner.

“Levi, what are you doing?” Erwin asked while Levi peered around Hange, watching Eren sit down alone in a booth across the room.

“That’s him!” Levi hissed.

“Where?” Hange nearly shouted, looking around the room.

“Over there, by himself in the booth,” Levi whispered.

“Damn, he’s hot!” Erwin said, twisting for a better view.

 

“Shit!” Levi said, hiding his face when Eren looked up, obviously surprised to have the three of them staring at him from across the room.

“Uh oh, he’s coming this way,” Hange said, elbowing Levi who’s face was already burning with embarrassment.

 

“Hello Levi,” Eren said standing at the end of the booth with a warm smile on his face.

“Hey,” Levi said, pretending he wasn’t just hiding and sitting up straight, ignoring the amused twinkle in Eren’s eye.

“It’s nice to see you outside of work, are these your friends?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, this is Hange and Erwin. Guys, this is Eren, a regular customer at work,” Levi introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Eren said with a smile, “Well I just wanted to say hi, I’ll leave you to your meal.”

“Are you alone?” Levi asked a little too quickly for his liking.

“I am, but I’m used to it,” Eren said.

 

“I actually had to run a couple errands to run, Erwin you did too didn’t you? Levi why don’t you keep Eren company and we’ll catch up later?” Hange suggested, scooting out of the booth and pulling on her coat.

“You’re right Hange, I do have errands to run. Call me later Levi?” Erwin said, pulling some cash out of his wallet to cover the meal before following Hange.

“Guys,” Levi gritted his teeth.

“It was so nice to meet you Eren, sorry we couldn’t stay longer,” Hange said, pulling Erwin with her as they headed out of the Diner.

 

“Your friends are…subtle,” Eren laughed.

“I’m so sorry. You don’t have to stay with me,” Levi said.

“I wouldn’t mind the company to be honest. If you’re offering,” Eren said.

“Y-yeah! Of course. Sit, please!” Levi said, clearing the dishes to the side of the table to make room for Eren. The older man smiling and sliding into the booth across from Levi as the waitress stops at the table.

 

“You moved!” She giggled, laying a glass of water down in front of him.

“I did! I found a friend of mine, sorry for the trouble,” Eren said, his voice dripping with charm.

“No trouble at all! What can I get you?” She asked.

“Earle Gray please,” Eren said.

“I’ll have the same,” Levi said when she turned to him.

“You’re not going to eat?” Levi asked.

“Nah, I ate at home. Just came for a cup of tea,” Eren said.

“Oh… I don’t meet a lot of people who like Earle Gray,” Levi said shyly, unsure of what to say to the older man now that they were outside of his workplace.

“My husband turned me to it actually,” Eren chuckled and Levi’s heart dropped.

 

“Your husband?” He asked quietly, hoping the disappointment wasn’t evident in his voice.

“My late husband,” Eren nodded with a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry!” Levi said, his chest aching at the words. He had been disappointed that Eren was married, but to think of him as a widower, it made him want to cry. No wonder he looked so sad most of the time.

“Thank you,” Eren said quietly.

“How long…?” Levi asked, “I mean, if you want to talk about him you can, no pressure,” he added nervously, though Eren just smiled warmly at him.

“Five years ago,” Eren said.

“Tell me about him,” Levi said as they were given their tea, “When did you meet?”

 

“Thirty nine years ago. I was twenty years old and home from College for the summer, meeting with my Dad and my brother at their work for lunch and that’s where I met him. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.” Eren said fondly.

“I bet he fell for you instantly,” Levi smiled.

“There was an instant connection, though he refused to admit it until a couple years later. He was worried about the age difference.” Eren explained.

“How much older was he?” Levi inquired.

“Nine years. It seemed so insignificant later, but I guess with me being so young I could understand his hesitation. He couldn’t stay away from me though” Eren said with a soft chuckle as he sipped his tea, “For one I wouldn’t let him. I te—called him constantly, he worked for my dad so I used to visit as often as I could, every single day of my school break. I even came home more often just so I could see him.” Eren continued.

 

“You must have been adorable,” Levi said, smiling softly.

“I like to think so!” Eren laughed, “I was probably annoying, but he was just so interesting. Not only was he gorgeous, but he had this attitude; like he didn’t care about anything and everything bored him, but he wasn’t like that at all! He cared more than anyone, he would go to the end of the earth for the people he cared about; he was just as beautiful in as he was out.”

“He sounds wonderful, how long until he agreed to date you?” Levi asked, hanging on every word of Eren’s story, hoping that one day he could find someone to love him as Eren had loved his husband.

“Not long. We spent some time together that Summer and we spoke every day when I went back to school. Then during Christmas break I took him out for his 30th birthday and he kissed me. Or well, he let me kiss him, but he kissed back and it was the best moment of my life up to that point.” Eren explained.

 

“It sounds perfect,” Levi sighed.

“It was,” Eren nodded, “We had our ups and downs of course. We argued and fought, usually about something stupid; I was childish and he was stubborn, but we loved each other with our entire hearts and even when life was hard, it was still perfect because we had each other.”

“That’s beautiful,” Levi whispered, watching Eren hastily wipe a tear from his cheek while Levi’s own tears threatened to fall.

“I’m sorry, I’m here blubbering like an idiot,” Eren laughed bashfully, his eyes still shining with unshed tears but a happy smile stretched over his lips.

 

“No, it’s okay!” Levi assured, “It sounds so wonderful, I could only dream of a life like that.”

“You’ll have one,” Eren smiled and Levi scoffed.

“How could you know that?” He asked, taking a long sip of his tea.

“Life is what you make it Levi. Relationships are hard, even when you’re in love. You have to work for it but it’s always worth it. You’re such a sweet kid I know you’ll find someone worth your time,” Eren smiled, reaching across the table to lay his hand over Levi’s.

 

“I’m not a kid, I’m nearly thirty years old,” Levi whispered, his cheeks warm as his eyes moved to Eren’s hand on his.

“I suppose not, but I’m nearly sixty so I’m allowed to say it,” Eren grinned.

“I guess you can get away with a lot when you’re ancient,” Levi bit back playfully, making Eren let out a bark of laughter.

“I guess so,” He said.

 

 

They talked for a while longer, the conversation flowing comfortably as they ordered a refill of tea and ignored the world around them. It was getting late by the time Levi’s phone rang with Erwin wondering if he was still coming over for movie night.

 

“I don’t want to keep you from your friends,” Eren said apologetically after Levi told Erwin to start the movie without him.

“It’s alright, I’m having a really good time,” Levi insisted.

“I am too,” Eren smiled, “But I really should be heading home, it’s getting late for an old man like me.”

“You’re not that old,” Levi chuckled as they both stood to pull on their coats, “I hope I can look as good as you in thirty years.”

“I have no doubt that you will be as beautiful then as you are right now,” Eren said, his ocean eyes swirling with emotion as they lingered on Levi’s face.

“Maybe we could do this again sometime,” Levi said, changing the subject shyly, unable to handle the compliment or the intensity of Eren’s gaze.

“I would love that,” Eren smiled as they left the diner.

 

“You didn’t drive?” Levi called out after they had said goodbye and Eren began walking toward the street.

“Nah, I live close,” Eren said, concern filling his eyes as Levi jogged toward him, “Levi, you’ll miss your bus!”

“I’ll get the next one. I’m not letting an old man walk home alone in the dark. What if you slip on ice and break your hip!” Levi teased, ignoring the fact that winter was over and there were no longer any risk of ice patches.

“Are you sure?” Eren laughed.

“Insistent,” Levi remarked, linking his arm with Eren’s and guiding him down the street.

 

They talked lightly as they walked, never running out of things to say. Levi marveled over how easy it was to be with Eren, like they were old friends, regardless of being a lifetime apart in age. He liked Eren, he still had a small crush on him, possibly even stronger now since they spent the evening together, but most of all he just liked being with him; romantic or not, he wanted to be friends.

Levi also couldn’t help but notice how warm Eren was; he radiated heat, keeping Levi warm just by linking their arms together. Levi wondered how nice it would feel to be wrapped up in Eren’s arms, though he knew that was a dangerous thought when the man was obviously not over his late husband and likely never would be.

 

“I can drive you to your friends house,” Eren offered as they walked up the driveway of Eren’s home.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked.

“Of course, come in a minute, I’ll grab my keys,” Eren said, leading Levi to the side of the house and to the basement apartment.

 

Levi looked around the small apartment, it was sparsely furnished but cozy. He was disappointed by the lack of pictures of Eren and his family; he was incredibly curious over Eren’s late husband and wanted to know what he had looked like. The way Eren spoke, he must have been absolutely gorgeous which Levi felt Eren deserved nothing less.

“I like your apartment,” Levi said once Eren came back into the room.

“Oh, thank. It does it’s job,” Eren chuckled.

“There’s no pictures though, I’d love to see what you looked like at my age,” Levi said.

“I…uh. Didn’t take most of my things when I moved in here,” Eren said.

“Oh shit, yeah. It must be hard to look at everything, I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Levi said, hating himself for being so stupid and inconsiderate.

“Don’t apologize Levi, I enjoyed our time together today, you make this old man feel a little less lonely,” Eren said, taking a step closer and looking down at him with an almost longing while Levi hoped his heart wasn’t beating as loudly as it felt.

“I can keep you from feeling lonely again,” Levi whispered.

“That’s not your job, Levi,” Eren said softly, running his finger over Levi’s cheek softly.

“I’d like it to be,” Levi said, leaning into the touch.

 

Eren stared at him for a long moment, his eyes pained and conflicted, mouth opening and closing as though he wanted to tell Levi something. Levi stared back at him, determination and courage filling him as he reached his hand to Eren’s neck, pulling the older man down to connect their lips.

Eren’s lips trembled against Levi’s, hesitating for only a moment before responding to the kiss and wrapping his arms around Levi. Levi hummed into the kiss, Eren’s passion and urgency overwhelming him, making his heart ache with what seemed like a forgotten familiarity. He lost himself in Eren, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close and breathing in his scent as their mouths moved together; barely noticing the salty tears falling onto his cheeks until Eren let out a broken whimper.

 

“Eren?” Levi asked, breaking the kiss and looking up into Eren’s tear streaked face and distraught eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Eren sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

“No, Eren. Shhh, it’s okay,” Levi said, pulling the trembling older man into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t,” Eren said, his voice muffled with his face buried in Levi’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, you did nothing wrong. I’m sorry for pushing you,” Levi whispered, rubbing Eren’s back and leading him to the couch to sit down.

“I miss you, God, I miss you so much,” Eren sobbed brokenly, his hands gripping Levi’s shirt as his shoulders shook violently.

“He misses you too, he loves you so much,” Levi whispered, his heart breaking for Eren. To have loved someone so deeply only to lose them? His words probably sounded empty, he had never met Eren’s husband, he knew nothing other than what Eren had told him that evening, but somehow the words just felt right. He knew in his heart that they were true and that Eren needed to hear them.

 

“I’m sorry. Fuck, what you must think of me,” Eren said when his shoulders finally stopped shaking and his breathing calmed down; an embarrassed smile on his face as he wiped the tears from his puffy red eyes.

“I think you’re a beautiful person who lost his soulmate too soon, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Levi said, “I’m here for you, whatever you need. If you need to talk, cry, or even just sit in silence.”

“Thank you Levi, I’ll never know what I did to deserve you,” Eren smiled.

“You were just you,” Levi said, brushing some hair from Eren’s face with a smile, “For right now, come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Eren nodded, obviously exhausted after such an ordeal and letting Levi lead him through the apartment and help him prepare for bed.

“Are you leaving?” Eren asked as Levi tucked him into bed, an unnecessary act, though Eren didn’t seem to mind the coddling.

“I’m going to stay for a while, to make sure you’re okay, if you don’t mind.” Levi said softly.

“That would be nice… thank you,” Eren said, giving Levi the same intense look as earlier, as though he wanted to say more but wouldn’t let himself.

Levi wished he could crawl into the bed beside him, hold Eren in his arms and whisper in his ear that everything was going to be okay. The need pulled at his heart until it ached, when had he grown so attached to this man? It was a connection he couldn’t explain, though he stood strong and kept his distance. Eren had reacted so strongly to the kiss, it would not be good to risk how he would react to Levi in his bed.

“Good night, Eren,” Levi whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Eren’s forehead before turning off the lamp leaving the room quietly.

 

Levi decided to clean up Eren’s apartment, put away the drying supper dishes, pick up Eren’s discarded clothes from the bathroom floor, put Eren’s wallet and house keys somewhere he could easily find them the next day. There wasn’t a lot to do, Eren seemed to keep himself fairly tidy and Levi found himself sitting on the couch in the dark; texting the events of the evening to Erwin and Hange.

 

“He broke down?” Erwin asked when they had given up texting for a group voice chat instead.

“Yeah, I feel awful. I shouldn’t have pushed him, he obviously still grieving over his husband. He spoke to me as though I were him while he was crying,” Levi explained, pinching the bridge of his nose, the guilt of causing Eren’s breakdown eating away at him.

“What did he say exactly?” Hange asked, she had been oddly quiet throughout the conversation.

“He just said, I miss you but I don’t know, the way he held me, the way he had kissed me. It was almost like he thought I was him,” Levi said quietly.

“Maybe you are,” Hange said softly.

“What? Hange, that absurd.” Erwin said.

“Is it? The way Eren described his husband, doesn’t that sound a lot like Levi right now?” Hange asked.

“Yes, but I’m sure it’s just a coincidence, didn’t they meet almost forty years ago?” Erwin said.

“They met when Eren was thirty nine years younger than he is now, but what if thirty nine years ago to Eren is not thirty nine years ago to us. What if it’s this year?” Hange speculated.

“That’s impossible,” Levi whispered, his mind running over every detail Eren had given him that day. Some facts were striking similar to Levi’s own life and Eren never did say his husbands name or describe his appearance. It couldn’t be true, it was impossible to travel through time. Eren was just a sad old man who missed his husband.

“Is it?” Hange countered.

“Yes! Hange, you’re a scientist, you can’t believe in this sort of thing,” Erwin said, though his voice betrayed his own doubt.

“I am a scientist and that’s exactly why I believe it. Guys, I have been researching this for years, this is why I have my new job, we’re trying to discover if it is possible. Can you imagine if we succeed?” Hange insisted.

“Then someone like Eren could come back and talk to his husband,” Levi whispered, his heart beating painfully against his chest.

Could it be true? Had Eren come back to see him again? Could that explain the connect Levi felt with Eren? Why he felt so comfortable with a man so much older than him, why he missed him when he was gone, why it felt so familiar and _right_ to kiss him.

 

“You’re in his apartment, are there any pictures?” Hange asked, breaking Levi out of his thoughts.

“No, I asked him about that, he said he didn’t take them when he moved here. I assumed he stored them because they were too painful,” Levi said.

“Or maybe you have to pack light when you travel through time,” Hange said.

 “He was gone!” Levi said suddenly, “For three months, he said he went home. I assumed he went to Germany but he didn’t actually confirm…” he said, thinking back to their conversation earlier that day when he had rushed away.

Maybe he hadn’t been embarrassed to be seen with Levi, maybe he was afraid to be recognized. Zeke had said he looked familiar, Levi hadn’t thought much of it since Zeke could be an air head at times; but maybe they knew each other?

“Check his wallet,” Erwin suggested after being quiet for a while, “Maybe there’s a picture in there.”

 

Levi knew it was an invasion of privacy, but right now he was desperate. It was an extraordinary idea and he had to know if there was anything to it, even if it meant evading Eren’s privacy for a quick moment. He rushed to the kitchen where he had laid Eren’s wallet; grabbing it from the counter and flipping through it.

 

“Nothing,” Levi said, his voice breaking in disappointment.

“I’m sorry Levi, maybe you can ask him,” Hange said.

“Will he admit it though?” Erwin countered.

“He’s probably not allowed. You’ve seen sci fi movies,” Levi laughed bitterly, flopping down on the couch, eyes drawn to his phone as the warning of 5% battery popped up on his screen.

“Shit, my phone is dying and I don’t have my charger,” he said, swiping away the notification.

“Shit, does Eren have a charger?” Erwin asked.

“I doubt it, older people never use cell…. Shit!” Levi shouted, jumping up and rushing toward the entrance where Eren had hung up his coat earlier; rifling through the pockets and pulling out a cellphone much like his own, though a model different than he had seen.

 

“What is it?” Hange yelled through the microphone.

“Older people rarely have cellphones, but if Eren is actually from the future, then he would have been using a cell phone like we do since he was a teenager,” Levi said, staring at the black screen in his hand, afraid to unlock it.

“Yes!! Levi, you’re a genius! Is there anything on it?” Hange asked.

 

Levi didn’t answer as he pressed the side button prompting the box for the password. He stared at it with no idea what it could possibly be; feeling tears beginning to well in his eyes.

 

“Levi?” Eren’s voice broke through the dark hallway.

“Guys, I have to go,” Levi said, ending the chat and looking toward Eren as the older man walked into the room.

“You’re still here,” Eren smiled, sitting beside him, his eyes moving from Levi’s face to the phone in his hand, “Is that my phone?”

“Yeah… I don’t know the password,” Levi said, holding it out for him.

“Why do you need the password?” Eren asked slowly.

“A theory,” Levi said quietly.

“Can I ask what the theory is?” Eren asked.

“Can I see a picture of your husband?” Levi countered and Eren looked down at the phone in his hands before giving it back.

“His name is the password,” Eren whispered.

 

Levi turned the phone over in his hand, bringing up the password box and typing his own name into the keyboard. His eyes blurred with tears as the lock screen melted into another, the background picture of Eren looking almost the same as he did right now, except his eyes didn’t hold the same sadness, his lips were stretched in a happy smile, and his arm was around a shorter man with narrow eyes.

Levi looked at the older man in the picture, his hair was white and lines wrinkled his face, but there was no doubt that Levi was looking at himself.

“Here,” Eren said, reaching over to swipe the screen, bringing Levi to a photo album and bringing up another picture. This time the man in the picture was Levi as he is now; smiling beside a young looking Eren, both dressed in suits and showing off the matching wedding bands on their fingers.

 

“Hange was right,” Levi whispered, staring at the picture with tears streaming down his face.

“I’m not surprised she figured it out. She told me she had been working on this since her twenties,” Eren said.

“So time travel is possible, you’re from the future,” Levi said.

“It’s possible, but it’s not stable,” Eren explained. “Hange’s team will give up on it in a year or two, but she’ll continue to work on it for the rest of her life. I’m the first to try it, it only lasted a few weeks the first time.”

“How long will this one last?” Levi asked, his body trembling as he took in the information.

“Not much longer,” Eren said solemnly.

“Will you come back again?” Levi asked.

“I don’t think so. Hange barely let me come this time, but I had to see you again,” Eren confessed, turning toward Levi and staring at him with those beautiful green blue eyes.

“No, you can’t. You can’t go, not now that I know who you are!” Levi cried before Eren pulled him into his arms.

“I can’t stay Levi, I don’t belong here. I just missed you so much. God you’re so beautiful, just as I remembered” Eren said, his voice wavering as he held Levi tight.

“But if you go back, I won’t be there,” Levi sobbed.

“I know, but it’s where I’m supposed to be. I’ll still have my memories of you and our time together, and I’ll have these new memories, where even as an old man I still made you fall for me,” Eren teased.

“You did,” Levi laughed while wiping the still flowing tears, “Hook line and sinker.”

“That just shows you that we’re meant to be together, not even a lifetime can change what we have together,” Eren smiled, holding Levi’s face in his hands.

“That’s why you can’t leave,” Levi said, voice breaking into another sob.

“Levi, I can’t be with you like this, I’m an old man! You’re going to meet me soon, twenty year old me who falls head over heels for you the moment he sees you. You two will fall so in love with each other and create all the memories that I have in my head right now,” Eren explained, tears streaming down in face.

“I don’t know how to fall in love with him when I’m in love with you,” Levi said, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Eren’s. Eren sighed deeply before tilting Levi’s chin up with his finger and pressing their lips together; the kiss soft this time, laced with their salty tears as their mouths moved together slowly.

“You’re not going to remember me,” Eren whispered once the kiss was broken; Levi’s eyes snapping open to look up at Eren.

“What?” he demanded.

“Hange gave me a pill, in case you found out about me. You can’t know about your future,” Eren said.

“No! I won’t take it! I won’t forget you!” Levi cried.

“You have to. What if you remembering me changes something and we don’t have the life that we did? I can’t… I need you… I can’t lose those memories,” Eren begged, pulling Levi into him as he sobbed quietly.

Levi realized Eren was right. He knew how much Eren loved him and if he was feeling even a percentage of what Eren’s Levi had felt throughout their life, he knew he couldn’t risk changing it. He needed to be patient, he needed to fall in love with Eren the way was meant to, create the life that this Eren remembered and be madly in love with each other for the rest of their lives… or at least the rest of his life.

He was still going to leave Eren too soon, he was still going to break Eren’s heart and have him live out his remaining years lonely and grieving. Eren was barely sixty, it seemed so old compared to Levi but he still had so many years left; such a long time to be without your soulmate.

 

“How did I die?” Levi asked quietly.

“Levi, you know I can’t tell you that,” Eren said painfully.

“You said I won’t remember anyway. I’ll take your pill, I promise. Please just tell me,” Levi pleaded, staring into Eren’s bloodshot eyes.

“It was stupid. So stupid,” Eren began, his shoulders slumping as he reminisced. “It was our 30th Wedding Anniversary and you had just gotten over a throat infection. I knew you still weren’t feeling well, you’ve never had good reactions to antibiotics, but I had planned this whole evening for us; dinner at Sina Restaurant, chocolate covered strawberries and chilled champagne waiting for us in a hotel room on the water front.”

“That sounds amazing,” Levi said, taking Eren’s hand in his own.

“It was. When you get older you don’t have romantic evenings as often, so I thought it would be nice to do some of our favorite things to celebrate so many years together. I offered to cancel, but you’re so stubborn and didn’t want to disappoint me, you insisted you were feeling fine. I should have insisted. I should have cancelled anyway,” Eren’s shoulders shook as he cried quietly.

“Eren, it’s not your fault,” Levi whispered.

“Isn’t it? I knew you were sick, a night at home cuddling and watching a movie would have been a perfect way to spend our anniversary. If I had just cancelled then you would have never ordered that soup, would have never gotten sick, and you would still be here,” Eren sobbed.

“What was wrong with the soup?” Levi asked gently.

“It was contaminated. The restaurant had bags of ingredients stored too close to chemicals, there was a leak that no one caught, or they ignored. There was a lawsuit, everyone who ordered that soup over the weekend needed medical attention, though with your already weakened immune system from the infection, you weren’t strong enough to fight it.” Eren explained.

“Eren,” Levi said but Eren refused to meet his eyes.

“Eren!” Levi said again, holding Eren’s face in his hands, demanding his attention, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but I could have prevented it,” He cried, “It hurts Levi, I miss you so much it physically hurts.”

“I’m so sorry,” Levi said, pulling the distraught man back into his chest and hugging him tight.

“Don’t be sorry, today has been the best day I’ve had in years. I’m sorry for being so selfish, coming here and upsetting, I’ve been so selfish,” Eren said.

“I’m happy you did. Even if I don’t remember any of this, I feel like it’s going to make me love you even more when we finally meet,” Levi confessed.

“I hope so,” Eren smiled sadly, picking up his phone and opening a small compartment in the bottom of the case and holding out a small pill in a blister pack for Levi, “I need you to take this.”

“R-right now?” Levi asked, eyes wide and desperate.

“Don’t worry, it’s supposed to be painless and when you wake up tomorrow our time together will feel like a dream,” Eren explained.

“So it won’t kick in until I’m asleep?” Levi asked.

“I’m not sure, but I’d like you to take it now,” Eren whispered.

“I can’t… I need more time with you…. I’m going to be sick,” Levi said, covering his mouth and sprinting to the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and turned on the water so Eren couldn’t hear him rummaging through his cabinets. He didn’t know what he was looking for, or what he would find in a bathroom, but he had to try. He had to fix things.

“Levi, there’s nothing in there to write with,” Eren called from the hallway after a few moments.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Levi called, cringing over being caught.

“Open the door, please,” Eren asked.

Levi let out a defeated sigh as he turned off the water and unlocked the door; walking out into the hall with a guilty look on his face.

“You can’t write yourself a note,” Eren said quietly.

“How am I going to fix it then?” Levi whispered.

“You’re not, it’s just the way it is. I just have to find peace with the fact that you loved me until the very end,” Eren said, holding his arms out for Levi.

 

Levi nodded, burying his face in Eren’s chest as the older man held him close. He stayed in Eren’s arms as long as he could, never wanting to let go. He took the pill, letting Eren inspect his mouth to ensure he swallowed it, and giving Eren one more kiss before he drove him home.

Eren followed Levi inside to ensure Levi didn’t break his promise not to warn himself about the future; laying together on Levi’s bed, Eren’s arm wrapped tightly around him as he softly cried himself to sleep. Eren wasn’t there in the morning and Levi didn’t notice. He woke feeling disoriented and groggy, unable to remember what he had done the evening before or how he had gotten home.

Hange nearly beat down his door that afternoon, raving like a lunatic, at least more so than usual. Withdrawing slightly when Levi had no idea what she was talking about but still analyzing his vitals and insisting on taking a blood sample. Levi’s head pounded too much to argue and was a little bewildered by the strange looks Erwin kept giving him.

They refused to tell him why they were acting strange, even weeks later when Levi found a strange piece of paper tucked into the protective case of his phone that made the two of them eerily quiet.

He had no choice but to let it go, they weren’t going to tell him anyway. Instead he ignored the curiosity and the strange ache of longing he couldn’t place in the back of his mind; focusing on getting through each day at his terrible job and dreaming of when life might turn out to be a little better.

 

“God, it’s sweltering in here!” A young man’s voice disrupted Levi’s concentration. Trying not to roll his eyes he looked up at the owner of the comment, his receptionist smile faltering as he was met with an honest look of concern in a pair of brilliant green eyes.

“Oh, yeah the windows aren’t insulated very well,” Levi said, looking over the young man.

Levi had never seen him before but there was a strange sense of familiarity about him; he was incredibly handsome with his smooth, lightly tanned skin and chocolate brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. His eyes were captivating; green on first glance but swirls of blue and even gold making themselves known the longer you stared into them. His nose was straight, his teeth were perfect, and he spoke with a German accent.

 

“Clearly, it’s hotter in here than it is outside, I’ll mention it to my Dad at lunch,” the man said with a smile.

“Your dad?” Levi raised a brow, “Who are you?”

“Oh sorry!” he said, a light blush dusting over his cheeks as he stepped closer to Levi’s desk and held out his hand.

 

“I’m Eren.”

 

 

 

 

 

**_Meanwhile… Thirty Nine Years Later…_ **

 

Eren woke up with a mild headache; much the same as the last time he came back, though the added crying didn’t help the matter. He wondered how Levi was doing, if the pill had worked or if the young man was still crying alone in his bed. Eren knew he would be okay, it was only a couple months until they met and everything was still organized in Eren’s brain how it always had been.

At least he thought so until a sharp pain ran through his forehead and an image of Levi sleeping in his arm ran through his mind. Levi curling up with Eren was not a infrequent occurrence, Eren had held him so many times throughout their years together, the memories were bound to meld together if he remembered them at all. This memory seemed different, as though it were brand new, even though Eren knew it was not possible to be.

He threw an arm over his eyes and leaned back into his pillows, relaxing in bed for a few more minutes in order to ride out his headache. The pain didn’t subside, if anything the ache grew stronger as unfamiliar memories flashed through his mine. Maybe it was a side affect of the time travel? He should probably give Hange a call, though first he needed some painkillers.

Eren groaned as he climbed out of bed, holding his head as he groggily made his way toward the kitchen; popping a couple painkillers with a glass of water. AS he was about to lay the glass in the sink to clean later, a spoon caught his attention.

There wasn’t normally much significance to a spoon laying on the edge of the sink, though as Eren stared at it, he realized that he always threw his spoons in the sink. No matter how many cups of tea he had during the day, Eren would grab a new spoon each time and toss it into the sink.

Levi would always lay his spoon on the edge of the sink after stirring his tea, leaving it there for safe keeping until he inevitably needed it for his next cup.

 

Eren watched the spoon blur as his vision was filled with unshed tears. It couldn’t be, could it? He turned quickly, rushing through the kitchen toward the living room where Levi used to drink his tea every morning.

 

“You’re finally up,” Levi’s voice cut through the silence, the sound more beautiful than anything Eren had heard in five long years.

Eren’s eyes locked onto his husband, taking in the familiar image; Levi sitting cross legged in his favorite chair, Eren’s robe wrapped around his petite frame—he had his own robe, though always preferred Erens—reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and his white hair falling into his eyes as he scrolled through the daily news on his tablet, and sipped his Earl Gray tea.

Eren fell to his knees on the carpeted floor, his shoulders shaking violently as he sobbed with happiness.

“Shit! Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi asked, rushing toward him as quickly as he could.

“Nothing, Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s perfect,” Eren said, wiping his eyes and looking up at Levi with a smile, “You’re here.”

“I am,” Levi smiled.

“How did you… how is this possible?” Eren asked, wrapping his arms around Levi’s legs and hugging him tight.

“Your dumb ass left me a note!” Levi scoffed as he gently ran his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“I did,” Eren exclaimed with tearful laughter.

“It as cryptic as hell, it confused me for years. You don’t just put a random date thirty three years in the future and just say don’t go! And in your writing, which I didn’t even notice until years later and you had no idea what it was either!” Levi said with fake annoyance.

“Yes! I remember you asking me about it now,” Eren laughed happily as the new memories kept flooding into his mind.

“I love you Eren,” Levi said quietly, tilting Eren’s head up toward him.

“I love you too Levi, so much,” Eren said, tears still flowing from his eyes.

“Now get off the damn floor, you’re not twenty years old anymore,” Levi growled, helping Eren to his feet and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

 

“I think this calls for a lazy day, would you like to join me in bed while we ride out this influx of new memories?” Levi asked, threading his fingers with Eren’s.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in years,” Eren smiled, following Levi to the bedroom where they would hold each other close as the useless memories of a life without Levi slowly faded; replaced with beautiful memories of five extra years and a promise of more to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look! it ended happy! You're not allowed to hate me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please tell me what you think!  
> <3


End file.
